


Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Angst, Chef Jared, Event Planning, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jensen is awesome at his job. Maybe too awesome.





	Kiss My Gentle Burning Bruise

Jensen is kind of awesome at his job. He’s in charge of hospitality and public relations for Wesson Consulting, which essentially means he makes sure all of the company’s clients are well taken care of when they visit the firm’s main office. From hotel rooms to lavish dinner parties to transportation, Jensen takes care of it all. Not to mention the intangibles, the things about his job that are implied in order to make their customer satisfaction goals. If that requires flirting with a guy old enough to be his grandfather or dancing with his much younger wife then so be it. Jensen prides himself on doing his job well.

His boyfriend, Jared, on the other hand, thinks Jensen does a little bit too much for his job. Jared is the executive chef at Lucerne Resort, which is where Wesson prefers to put up their clients. Jensen and Jared met when Jensen was putting together the annual summer barbeque. Jared refused to make canapés, the boss’ favorite, and Jensen had to do some pretty persuasive flirting to get the job done. It hadn’t been much of a hardship though; Jared is gorgeous. They started dating not long after that and have been together for three months when Jensen starts on plans for the holiday ball.

The holiday ball is the event of the season for the company. All of the clients are invited and figuring out the transportation logistics alone is a full-time job. Jensen hires an army of consultants to take care of that along with lodging, while Jensen focuses on the ball itself. Every detail needs to be perfect from the food to the way the napkins are folded, so Jensen is practically glued to his BlackBerry at all times.

“Would you put that down?” Jared asks with an exasperated sigh.

They’re supposed to be having a romantic dinner, but one of the consultants just e-mailed Jensen to tell him that silk napkins with the company’s logo embroidered on them got lost en-route and that no one can seem to find the list of clients with food allergies, so Jensen is too busy firing back an e-mail to focus on the candlelight dinner Jared painstakingly prepared.

Jared snatches the phone out of Jensen’s hand and tosses it behind him, into the living room. Jensen frowns and moves to go get it, but Jared grabs Jensen’s wrist, tugging him into his lap.

“I swear, you care more about your fucking job than you do me,” Jared nearly growls.

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Jared, seriously. It’s my job. The thing I do for a living. You knew how intense it was when we met.”

“Yeah, but is it too much to ask that you set it aside for one night?” Jared asks.

“I swear you’re jealous. You’re jealous of my job of all things,” Jensen says with exasperation as he pulls his wrist out of Jared’s grasp.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jared snaps back. “You obviously care more about it than you do our relationship.”

“That’s not true,” Jensen says automatically. He picks up his phone off the couch and frowns at the twenty e-mails that have appeared in his inbox. “It’s just that this party is a huge deal.”

“Whatever,” Jared mutters.

Jensen barely notices when Jared clears the table by throwing the dishes into the sink, glass and ceramic breaking.

**

The day of the ball, Jensen is running around like crazy despite being utterly exhausted since he hasn’t slept in days. There are clients to schmooze with and last minute details to attend to and a minor crisis when two executives who hate each other are accidentally seated at the same table. By the time the dessert buffet is brought out, Jensen is dead on his feet, but he forces himself to smile when one of the top clients asks him to dance. 

He’s not really paying attention, doesn’t even really care that the guy is groping his ass, just that he can drift off a bit, leaning against the guy’s chest. Unit he’s suddenly being yanked away, dragged off the ballroom floor, and into the coat closet. The door slams and Jensen is shoved up against it so hard that his teeth rattle.

“What the fuck, Jensen?”

Jensen blinks and Jared comes into focus in the dim room. “Jared? What are you doing here?”

“I was bringing out your goddamn canapés only to find you letting that asshole grope you like a whore.” Jared’s face is flushed with anger, his fists balled at his sides. “Don’t you even care about how that makes me feel?”

“Of course I do,” Jensen says quickly. “But you know stuff like that is just part of my job.”

“Would you stop using that as an excuse for everything?” Jared snaps. 

“It’s not an excuse, it’s the truth,” Jensen insists.

“Well maybe I should show these people just who you belong to.”

That’s about all the warning gets before Jared is crushing his mouth to Jensen’s kissing him like he fucks, hard and brutal and oh so good. Jensen moans despite himself, lifting one leg to wrap around Jared’s waist pulling him closer. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Jared murmurs as he trails kisses along Jensen’s jaw to his throat, hips rolling into Jensen’s.

Jensen is panting, hands buried in Jared’s hair as Jared sucks at his neck, not even caring that it’s going to leave a mark. They haven’t had sex in a while, not since Jensen started planning the ball, and Jensen can admit that he’s missed this, that maybe work does get in the way too much. That’s when Jared’s teeth sink into Jensen’s skin, right where his neck meets his shoulder. It stings and he hisses, but doesn’t pull away.  
Jared’s tongue soothes the bite, his tongue trailing up to Jensen’s ear. He bites down again just below it, sucking and laving the skin until Jensen is shaking with need, keening while his hips thrust against Jared’s looking for friction, for more.

“I’ve got you,” Jared whispers in his ear. 

He rips at Jensen’s pants, shoving them and his boxer briefs down his thighs. Jensen is spun around, his hands slapping against the wooden door. He can hear Jared moving behind him and then his cock his sliding between Jensen’s thighs. Jensen pushes his legs together as tight as he can, bending forward slightly to give Jared the best leverage. Jared curls his hands over Jensen’s on the door, keeping him in place, while he mouths at the back of Jensen’s neck. 

Jensen’s so hard he’s aching with the need to come, but Jared won’t let him move, just thrusting slowly against Jensen for a long minute before sliding his cock between Jensen’s cheeks, the head catching on his hole. He wishes Jared would slip inside him, fuck him hard with just spit and sweat, but Jared seems more focused on Jensen’s neck, biting it over and over again, teeth digging in and leaving bruises that will probably be visible for days.

“Please,” Jensen groans. “Please.”

Jared drags their right hands down to Jensen’s cock, his hand guiding Jensen’s as they both jerk him off.   
It’s so hot to be completely at Jared’s mercy, to let Jared take the lead. Jared’s hips are moving faster against Jensen, his mouth spilling nonsense about how hot Jensen is and how he’s Jared’s. He bites hard at the nape of Jensen’s neck as he comes and the feeling of it splashing against his lower back and thighs, marking him, pushes Jensen over the edge. He comes with a loud cry, shaking so hard afterward that his knees give out. 

“C’mere,” Jared murmurs as he pulls Jensen back into his arms, supporting them against the far wall. 

“That was…” Jensen trails off, turning his head to nuzzle at Jared’s neck.

“You didn’t mind?” Jared seems suddenly unsure after being so aggressive.

“No, that was hot as hell.” Jensen turns around and loops his arms around Jared’s neck.

Jared gives him a soft kiss. “You gotta get back out there, huh?”

Jensen knows he should stay and make sure the rest of the ball goes off without a hitch, but with Jared’s strong arms wrapped around him, his eyes soft as he examines the marks he made, Jensen suddenly doesn’t feel like any of that matters. He gives Jared a soft kiss of his own.

“Nah. Let’s go home.”

The smile that lights up Jared’s face is better than all the praise Jensen’s ever gotten about his job combined.


End file.
